Protecting Red
by Miscreant's Barbwire
Summary: mild R. Buffy, Giles, Dawn and Kennady were all tragicaly killed less than a year ago. Angel finaly snaps. faithwillow
1. Default Chapter

I held her tightly against my body. Listening to her trying to stop her sobbing. I knew she was horribly upset so what she had told me must be true. Still, I could not imagine Angel raping the red head; she was after all Buff- I mean, the slayer's best friend.

He had been acting extremely odd though; he seemed to become angrier and he was never home anymore. Rarely, I saw him, and the last time I did, I made a mistake. I had foolishly asked him what was wrong, and next thing I know, I'm on the ground with Angel kicking me in the face. I never told what's left of the scoobies what happened. I might have but I figured they had been through enough. That was two days ago. Apparently after he beat my brains out he ran into Willow and raped her on the spot. And I didn't do a damn thing to prevent it. At least now I know Angel is truly deranged.

I rocked the wicca back and forth, mentally kicking my ass for not doing anything right. Untill finally her cries ended. "Red… I'm so sorry. But I swear I will never let Angel touch you again"

I said in a gruff voice. I meant it too. I'd die before I'd let someone hurt my Red. Just then I heard the door downstairs open and slam shut. I protectively pulled Willow even closer and began making a quick plan. "Where the fuck is everyone?"

Angel was home.

**A/N: well what do you think so far. Remember this is just the beginning the next chapter will be much longer. Please review.**


	2. Warning

**I'm using my shit computer and have some writers block so forgive me if this chapter totally sucks**.

_nine months ago_

Buffy was patrolling late one cloudy night. She'd been patrolling for hours and hadn't seen a single demon. The slayer had looked though the Bronze, every alley she came across and now the cemetery. It was extremely odd for that in Sunnydale. But Buffy shrugged. 'guess I'm lucky tonight,' she thought happily.

Something felt wrong though. A little voice it the back of her head kept screaming "STOP FUCKING AROUND AND GET HOME!" With some difficulty Buffy ignored this voice. She could feel Faith was calm and relaxed while baby-sitting Dawn so there seemed no reason to rush home. Instead, the blond got some coffee and took a walk.

_At The Summers' House_

Faith and Dawn were sitting on the couch, watching some boring movie, and waiting for Xander to come back with donuts. Buffy wasn't back yet and it was getting late. Faith reassured Dawn that she probably got hungry after slaying and went to a pizza place or something. However, Faith had a bad feeling and it was making her uneasy, but she didn't want to worry her little sister so she played it cool. 'Besides,' she thought, 'B's, a big girl, she can handle herself.'

Faith had taken a bad slash to the leg while fighting a demon on last night's patrol and Buffy insisted she stayed home tonight. Reluctantly, she agreed to stay and keep Dawn company. Now, and probably for the rest of her life, she regretted it.

Sighing she got up uneasily. "Hey Pip, going to smoke. Let me know if Willow or Giles calls." – she glanced at the cheesy action scene – "or if the movie gets any more interesting." Dawn giggled and nodded. Happy she got the kid to smile, Faith limped off to have a cigarette.

When she got outside she leaned on the side rail and lit her cigarette. She felt a lot better now that she was away from everything. But every few seconds an odd numb feeling came to her but went away moments later. The young brunette tried to ignore this feeling. Even though she couldn't she still managed to keep from panicking. Finally, she was done smoking and went to go inside, but suddenly, the slayer became extremely light-headed and nearly fell over. Chills ran up her body and she knew something was wrong with Buffy.

Without thinking, Faith ran in the direction she felt Buffy. She ran and ran, ignoring the pain in her leg and gasping for breath. She nearly collapsed when stopping in someone's poorly mowed lawn. She would of, if it weren't for the dark crimson liquid in the grass. In a panic, Faith searched frantically for Buffy. It didn't take to long to find her, covered in blood with a large blood spattered bull dog guarding her limp body.

For a split second, Faith's rage replaced all other emotions. She flew into the unsuspecting dog, and with a punch, Faith crushed the dog's skull and it was dead. Breathlessly, Faith went to Buffy's body, and a single look at her torn neck, she knew her slayer sister would not open her eyes again.

Shewasdead now and Faith felt so helpless. One of the few people she trusted was now lieing at her feetin shreds.

Tears filling her eyes, Faith couldn't stand looking at her best friend's lifeless and mangled body. She turned and began walking to Giles' house.

To Be Continued…

**Review please.**


	3. I need you

**Oh well. Here's chapter 3!**

She refused to let herself cry. She wouldn't. Buffy wouldn't. "How could a fucking dog take you out Bu-" She stopped herself and shook her head. 'No. I hurt to much to say her name right now. Must tell Giles... how the hell am I going to tell him? Giles... Something else will happen if I don't hurry.' Faith couldn't run though. Exaustion and grief were taking they're toll on the rouge slayer. Also the pain in her leg became an extreme burning sensation that went all the way down to her ankles and all the way up to her hip. So she merely hobbled along as fast as she could, biting her lip to try and shrug away the much unwanted pain.

_Later_

Faith arived in the front of Giles house. Compleatly drained of energy she pushed the door open. She looked around wearily. No Giles. No Willow. Just silence. Except for the faint noises coming from the kitchen. Something like... crying. Faith clawed the wall. The pain was too intense and she really didn't think she could make it all the way to the origin of the crying.

But she did. Instantly she was put in a state of shock. Blood. Blood all over the floor, the kife and Willow. The redhead was crying over the fallen wide-eyed Giles, who had a knife sticking out from his chest. "... I-I... I didn't mean to! He told me not to use magic! B-But I did and..." Willow's cries broke her already garguled sentence... Faith supressed her shock. This is wrong. This is very wrong. Before she knew what she was doing the slayer picked up the phone and dialed Bu- the Summer's number... It was busy. She tried it several more times.

"Shit!" Screamed the dark slayer. "Red stay here! I've got to get Dawn."

The wicca shook her head and whimpered. "Faith... please... I have to go... Faith take me to!"

Faith growled unhappily. She didn't get the urgent need for Willow to come along but it felt right. She nodded and tried her best to help her friend to her feet. She managed to do so but as soon as they were eye level some strange lust overtook her. She licked her lips in hunger but was knocked out of her dreaming when she tasted blood. "Come on!"

_At the Summer's house_

Willow was... feeling utterly and compleatly horriable. She... killed Giles, and Faith... Something was wrong with Faith. She wasn't responding to any questions she asked and refused to let the wicca look at her leg which was now drenched in thick oozing red liquids. Why did Faith come over anyway? Where's Buffy and why was it so important to get to Dawn? The questions were pouring out faster than Faith's blood and still there was no answere to any. Oh well. We're here now and we need to hurry up and go in already. Gently, the redhead helped the struggling slayer into the all too familliar house. "Dawn? ... Buffy?" The redhead called out noticing the look on Faith's face when she said Buffy's name.

Willow never got to question the paling girl however; for she found Buffy's little sister. She... had fallen down the stairs? Her broken neck and still body assured her... Dawn was gone. "NOOOO!" Willow was startled by the outburst, and possiably more startled my the tears that fallowed.

Faith was on her hands and knees crying. She bit her lip and gripped the carpet. After a few more tears the dark slayer stopped them. Willow dropped beside the obviously distrought girl but she waved her off when the bookworm tried to comfort her. "Call"- her voice was raspy and her breath was short- "Call 9-1-1 and then get the others down here" And with that the exausted and grief stricken slayer finally colapsed from blood loss. Willow rushed to the phone. She called an ambulance to come imeadiatly and for one for Giles. She called everyone she could think of: Xander, Kennedy and Angel. Before going back to the slayer's side.

"Please. Don't give up on me! You can't die! You can't die, too, Faith. We need you..." Willow's tears landed softly one the fighting warrior, "I need you"


End file.
